


The Winter Soldier [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Banned Together Bingo [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: "Asset, ready to comply"
Series: Banned Together Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122326
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	The Winter Soldier [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Banned Together Bingo 2020 (Gen Card) prompt [ “Sympathetic Villain” [B5]](https://i.imgur.com/VpCjsis.jpg)
> 
>  **Interpretation of Prompt:** The Winter Soldier, who is a villain in the Captain America: Winter Soldier film. While he is a villain for the most of the film, he is sympathetic as he is mind-wiped, controlled and manipulated.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
